The present invention relates to faucets, and relates more particularly to a safety faucet which comprises a safety sliding block mounted within an opening on the handle, wherein the water passage can be opened only when the safety sliding block and handle are simultaneously pressed downwardly.
A conventional faucet for drinking water equipment is generally comprised of a casing, a handle, and a valve controlled by the handle to close/open the water passage through the casing. This known structure is not safe in use for controlling the flow of hot water because there isn't any safety means to lock the handle, and the water passage can be easily opened when a child plays with the handle.